Seeking shelter
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RayMystel] Ray gets an unlikely visitor during a fierce thunderstorm.


Title: Seeking shelter  
Summary: Ray gets an unlikely visitor during a fierce thunderstorm.  
Pairings: Ray/Mystel  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluffy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

My first Ray/Mystel fic. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sky lit up in a spectacular display of power and awe. Shortly after the earth shook as thunder roared from the sky. Rain and wind continued it's assault on the earth. The noise from the falling rain and the gale force wind was almost deafening to the sole occupant inside a lone hut. How the old, mud brick hut stayed strong against the increasing powerful storm is in itself a miracle. 

Ray sighed, hoping and praying that his home manages to withstand the powerful, freak storm. He laid on his bed, huddled under a blanket, his only source of light came from a flickering candle. He blew his bangs from his eyes and tried to settle down.

Suddenly there was a quick frantic knock at his door.

Startled, Ray sat up and glanced over at the door. He rose an eyebrow, figuring it was just his imagination. But there was another frantic knock. Figuring it was a villager who hut might have been damaged, he opened the door.

But instead of an disgruntle villager, was a certain blond Egyptian.

"Mystel?" Ray said, startled. He grabbed the blonds arm, quickly dragging him inside. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

"The storm caught me by surprised." Mystel said, lost. He was soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably.

Ray noticed this. He placed his hand on Mystel's forehead. He frowned. "You've got a fever." He muttered.

He walked over to his makeshift closet and pulled out a dried set of clothes. He turned back to Mystel to find him sniffling, his arms wrapped around himself in a last ditched attempt to try to get some warmth. Ray smiled softly and handed the clothes to the shivering teen.

"Here." He said softly. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

Mystel looked down at the clothes. "Thank you." He said, quietly, a small smile gracing his lips as he took the clothes. "But, um, could you, you know… turn around?" He asked, blushing.

Ray blinked then smiled. "Sure." He said.

He turned his back to the blond. The sound of clothes being ruffled followed a few moments later.

"Ok, I'm done." Mystel said.

Ray turned back around to see Mystel dressed in a pair of his old Chinese style pants and a plain blue top that was too big for him. The neck kept slipping of his shoulders. In all, he looked adorable.

"Are you still cold?" Ray asked.

"A little." Mystel replied, still shivering.

"My don't you crawl under the blanket on my bed." Ray said, pointing to the bed behind him. "It will be much warmer."

"I can't do that. What about you?" Mystel said, shaking his head.

"Mystel, you have a fever so you need to keep warm. I'll be fine."

"But Ray, it wouldn't be right."

Ray sighed and looked frustrated at the shorter blond. He suddenly got a wicked idea. He marched over to Mystel with a cat like grace. Without warning he bent down and scooped the blond hair Egyptian into his arms.

Mystel yet out a startle yelp and grasped onto Ray's neck. "What are you…?"

"You wont take the bed by yourself and I can't yet you freeze to death, now can I?" Ray said, through a neko grin. He walked over to the bed and gently deposit Mystel on it. He sat close behind him, pulling the blankets around them both.

Mystel sat bolt straight and still. He blushed when he felt Ray wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back into his chest. He stiffen for a few moments but the relaxed, falling into the warmth that Ray's body provided.

"There," Ray started. "That's better, isn't it?"

Mystel nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling back into the embrace.

Suddenly the night sky lit up as a large bolt of hot electricity ripped through the clouds.

A small whimper followed and Mystel tried to hide under the blankets. Ray smiled down at him and tighten his hold. "It's ok." He whispered. "You're safe here."

Nodding silently, Mystel leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes again, hoping to get some sleep.

Ray sighed and nuzzled his cheek in the spiky blond hair. He breathed in deeply. Mystel smells like cinnamon and fresh rain. He found that scent quite alluring.

"That tickles." Mystel murmured, under a giggle.

Ray smiled and nuzzled his cheek in his hair again. "Try to get some sleep, all right."

"Kay."

… … …

The soft morning light gently bathed the room in a soft warming glow. Ray slowly eased his eyes opened, blinking a few times to get his vision into focus. He gave a cute yawn and looked down into his arms.

During the night Mystel had turned around in his arms so now his was laying on top of Ray, his cheek resting on Ray's chest. He smiled softly in his sleep, and buried his head further into the warm chest.

Without realizing what he was doing, Ray began to ran his fingers through the golden strains, freeing them from their bind. He watched mesmerized as the hair flowed like gold silk through his fingers. So light and so soft.

Mystel murmured something and slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head to look at Ray, who smiled down at him. Mystel blinked and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Sorry." He said as he sat up, crawling off Ray.

Ray yawned again and stretched. "What for?" He asked.

Mystel blinked again and played with the hem of the shirt Ray gave him to wear. He seemed to fidget nervously.

Adorable. Ray thought.

He leaned forward, gently grabbing Mystel by the arms and pulling him up against his chest. He smiled softly at the shocked and embarrassed expression on the blonde's face. He let his eyes flicker over the tanned face and linger on his lips.

Mystel's eyes widen as he saw Ray's face slowly moving closer to his. A moment later their lips were joined. Ray tenderly moved his lips over Mystel's slightly trembling ones, taking it slow so not to scare the youth.

Leaning forward, Mystel closed his eyes, loosing himself in the tender embrace. He grasped onto Ray's shirt as he felt Ray's arms slip down his back to circle his waist.

After a few more soft caresses, Ray pulled back to look at the blushing teen in his arms. "Mystel?"

"Why did you…?" Mystel stuttered.

"Because it felt right." Ray replied.

Mystel's eyes searched his face and after a few minutes he asked. "Can you do it again?"

Ray smiled and leaned forward, bringing their lips together once again.

* * *

Yay! My first Ray/Mystel is finished. Aren't those two adorable? And isn't semeRay hot? 

Ray: (Neko grin) I like to think so.

XD (Dies)

Read and review, please.


End file.
